Psonic X Touhou/Sanae Kochiya
Note: Her assist characters Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya would be voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Megan Taylor Harvey. However, if Suwako is participating the battle as her opponent per team, then all Earth-God Summons will be automatically disabled. Biography Sanae Kochiya is a human, but is also a distant descendant of a god, Suwako Moriya. Her role at the Moriya Shrine is similar to a Shrine Maiden, but with her inherited power Sanae has become more like a deity herself. When humans on the outside world began losing their faith in her and Kanako, the shrine's official deity, Kanako decided to move the shrine to Gensokyo where at least youkai might have faith in them. Sanae is also a friend of Reimu and Marisa. But Reimu sees Sanae also as a rival, because they are both Shrine Maidens. Customs Tier 1: Her actual outfit Tier 2: Her School Girl uniform Move list Special Cards *Wind Calling (QCF + P) - Sanae calls down a divine wind to the field, and creates a tornado. Not really harmful, but becomes dangerous when it comes into contact with other winds. *Wave Calling (QCF + K) - A ranged skill that creates water waves. The water is weaker the farther away it is from Sanae. The wave extends out as far as it can, canceling enemy bullets along the way. *Star Falling (DPF + K) - Sanae creates stars appear above her head, and fall towards the enemy. The area covered by this attack is pretty high. *Sky-God Summon: Thrust (DPF + LP) - A skill that uses Kanako's power. Kanako manifests herself and charges towards the enemy in this standard attack. Pretty easy to use. *Sky-God Summon: Wind (DPF + MP) - A skill that uses Kanako's power. Kanako manifests herself and creates a wind gust on the field. If the wind hits other winds, it can move up and down. *Sky-God Summon: Onbashira (DPF + HP) - A skill that uses Kanako's power. Kanako manifests herself and rains down onbashira on the enemy. Sanae's impervious during this attack. A very difficult counter to deal with. *Earth-God Summon: Shield (QCB + LP) - A skill that uses Suwako's power. Suwako manifests herself and creates a bubble that protects Sanae. The bubble stays stationary until it has absorbed a set amount of damage or a set amount of time passes. *Earth-God Summon: Iron Ring - A skill that uses Suwako's power. Suwako manifests herself and attacks the enemy directly i (QCB + MP)n a crushing combo move. She's faster than Sanae, so it is possible to move around freely and attack simultaneously. *Earth-God Summon: Trap (QCB + HP) - A skill that uses Suwako's power. She manifests herself and tunnels underground. If the enemy approaches her, she attacks them like a mine. This move can't be grazed, so it's good for limiting movement options. *Omikuji Bomb (D + D + K) - Sanae throws omikuji bombs at the opponent, which then deal damage depending on the fortune inside. Since Sanae herself doesn't know what's inside, only god knows what will happen. *Sky Serpent (D + D + P) - Throws out a charm that becomes a white snake which flies into the sky. However, once the enemy moves, it takes a 90-degree turn and chases the enemy. *Cobalt Spread (F + DF + D + P) - Throws charms which then disappear underground and explode in front of the enemy. Since they're underground, they can't be stopped by the enemy, so they're slower as a result. Super Cards *Prayer "Charm of Good Commerce" (QCF + 2P) - Sanae throws a large number of charms at the enemy. Because there are a lot of them, they're not too powerful, but the attack is dense and covers Sanae well, so this skill can be used pretty freely. *Esoterica "Gray Thaumaturgy" (DPF + 2P) - Sanae projects the shape of a star and attacks the enemy with light. Speed is slow but coverage is good, so the move is a good way to limit the opponent on ground or in the air. *Miracle "Daytime Guest Stars" (DPB + 2P) - Sanae calls down a bright star above the enemy's head. The star can move up and down, and sprinkle down stardust on the enemy. *Esoterica "Forgotten Ritual" (D + D + 2P) - Sanae creates a giant star-shaped seal which forms an unpenetrable barrier. An excellent defense skill. A bit slow on the start-up but it creates a long period of invincibility. Ultra Card *Sea Opening "Moses's Miracle" (QCB + 2K) - A powerful melee attack that allows Sanae to rain down blows from above the enemy. She's invincible during and after the attack, but she's vulnerable before the attack begins. Miscellaneous Introduction *Goddesses of Moriya give me strength! *I'll humiliate you with my power of the wind! *Face the Shrine Maiden of the Moriya Shrine now! *For the glory of the Moriya shrine! *I'll finish this once and for all! *Please Moriya-sama, I don't want to fight an Earth god like you. (vs. Suwako) *It's time to have my Youkai extermination for real! (vs. most youkai Touhou characters except Nue) *Reimu, I'll challenge you in the battle between shrine maidens! (vs. Reimu) *So, are you the one who involve every Youkai extermination? (vs. vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Barris/Lite/Guy/Travis/David/Allen/Shoe/Deniel/William/Roy/Chieftain) *You want wind? I have something to show how do you feel. (vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank) *That faithless heretic... must be exterminated. (vs. Skullus/Magician Type X) *Um, I'd like you to take me back to the place I ever lived. (vs. Byakuren) *Miko, we meet again in the battle for my faith. (vs. Miko) *It's nice to see you, Ibaraki-san! We'll test our windy powers okay? (vs. Kasen) *Oh, I found the mysterious shining thing from UFO! (vs. Nue) *Youkai extermination is my duty as shrine maiden. But I want answer for this creature. (vs. Butch/Aip/Roxanne/Warcanine/Guerrilla) *I'm sorry, but do you hate the most hated religion? (vs. Dick/Nash) *You must face the justice of faith, you scum! (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *You lack faith. *Our shrine is faithful. Am I right? *Why don't you give up for unfaithfulness? *This competitive battle must be finished. *Is that all you got? *Ha ya! Victory Pose *Victory to the Moriya shrine! *Our faith is in our hands! *The triumph is for our faithfulness! *I'm sorry, but I won this time. *My glorious performance here is done. *I have no use for your curse this time, but I'll tell Yasaka-sama for what you've done. (vs. Suwako) *Looks like I win this time, Reimu. Then I'm the best shrine maiden in this world. (vs. Reimu) *Best leave the Youkai extermination for us, ma'am/sir. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Barris/Lite/Guy/Travis/David/Allen/Shoe/Deniel/William/Roy/Chieftain) *Great! Now you experienced my wind manipulation! (vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank) *If you lack faith, then better face the consequences alone. (vs. Skullus/Magician Type X) *I hope you thank me for building the shrine, Hijiri-sama. (vs. Byakuren) *I understand that Taoism is a selfish religion to Buddhism. (vs. Miko) *Well we have the same power, right? See ya! (vs. Kasen) *Like I said, I won't lose to any more youkai, alien! (vs. Nue) *And I thought this is not Youkai at all. (vs. Butch/Aip/Roxanne/Warcanine/Guerrilla) *So that means you ignore the religious disbelief. (vs. Dick/Nash) *That is for gods of our Moriya Shrine and face the consequences now! (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *What? Did I lose the fight for the Moriya Shrine? *I'm faithlessly disappointed. Throw Attempt *Ahh! Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes Something like winning a match can't be compared to a miracle! Truly, anywhere I go, there always seems be someone wanting to fight. Everyone in Gensokyo seems so rough. Fortunes have no credibility if there wasn't a fee. I see. Then, maybe you should watch and consider the power of a living god...The divine power to cause miracles! No matter what sort of godly spirit we encounter, it's profitable for our shrine! Like I said, I'm a god while acting as a shrine maiden on the side. ...... This is kind of fun. Character-specific quotes vs. self: I wonder how everyone trains... vs. Reimu: Yes, after that we pitched in to help build the temple. I say that but, there really wasn't much for us to do. vs. Marisa: Why is it that the Forest of Magic is called the Forest of Magic? Well, old-growth forests are certainly rare but... vs. Sakuya: It doesn't seem that maids are really denizens of the unreal world any more, don't you think? There are many in the streets. vs. Alice: Can't you make a big doll or something? Well, I only want to see one but... A life-sized giant robot, that is. vs. Patchouli: Ah, this occult magazine... I used to read it often when I was younger. I was concerned about it because I felt these kinds of magazines suddenly disappeared after the turn of the century. vs. Youmu: It's fun just to imagine what that large marshmallow-looking thing of yours tastes like. vs. Remilia/Flandre: Don't those wings get in the way when you sleep? vs. Yuyuko/Kasen: Traditional manors sure are nice. I want to live in a big manor too. vs. Yukari: Eh? A giant alien weapon was built in the outside world? vs. Suika: That sake, what was it made from? It's incredibly potent... vs. Reisen: It's okay, humans who catch rabbits to eat them don't even exist any more. vs. Aya: Recently, fewer and fewer people are reading newspapers. It almost feels as if it were a relic of a bygone age, right? vs. Komachi: The Sanzu River or the Chikuma River, which is longer? vs. Iku: You swim in the clouds? Really think the lumps of ice will stick to your body? vs. Tenshi: Ah, thank you so much for the refreshing peaches. vs. Cirno/Clownpiece: Oh my, I heard fairies are just small fry but... vs. Meiling/Kung/Lan: Tai Chi Chuan sure is amazing. I've even seen goalkeepers that can do it. vs. Utsuho/Shota: You're good at controlling so much high-power energy. vs. Suwako: You're fond of taking action from behind the scenes, right? But in that case, I'll have to remain suspicious of you as well. vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank: A plane/helicopter? Why does this seem so familiar? vs. Yuugi: Prepare to face the justice, Oni! vs. Skullus/Magician Type X: Now you see how fearsome of a shrine maiden I can be. vs. Medicine/Dr. Horace: It is my job as a shrine maiden to protect humanity from everything that wishes them harm! vs. Yumemi: Look, it's not magic! It's divine power! You hear that? vs. Nue: Yes! Now I can tell people that I met an alien invader! Now, I'll go bring the Crow Tengu, so shall we take a picture together to commemorate the occasion. vs. Kogasa: I don't really expect if anyone would want an old umbrella that looks like an eggplant... Oh my, it looks like I said something I shouldn't have. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Wait! You're from the galaxy? I'm being reminded of the most fearful Youkai I ever seen! vs. Metal Commando: Wow! I wish I had a bio-mechanized armor! That would be very cool at all! vs. Hina: I don't really know how you will become a goddess if you collect various misfortunes instead of faith. vs. Axl/Butch/Aip/Dean/Jun: Oops. Sorry. I beat you up so bad. You'll need one of my miracles to recover. vs. Mystia: If only you used your voice to help others. vs. Commandar Bon: What exactly does your entire group do? The outside world doesn’t even understand. vs. Minamitsu: Oh, you're the captain? Is it okay for you to be wandering around a place like this? vs. Deniel/Barris/Lite/William: Eh? Zombies? They aren’t just used in movies and poorly made, milked dry survival video games? vs. Dun/Allen: Oh, wow! He’s the manliest man alive! vs. Seiga: As a shrine maiden, I will save these innocent souls from your trickery! vs. Kevin: Huh? Your militaristic ideology? What does it mean to have a war like this before? vs. Satori: WOW! A girl like me would kill to read minds! vs. Kirov/Demo/Don Pepe: Whoa! Your explosives are way big and dangerous! vs. Gast/Koishi: Try not to sneak on me, don't you? vs. Landon: Oh my! A wise-cracking sniper! vs. Seija: Thank you for allowing me to do my duty as a shrine maiden, Amanojaku. vs. Sumireko: The time has been so long since I’ve talked to someone from the outside world. vs. Shinmyoumaru: I don't need that hammer. I'm good at miracles! vs. Voltrex: Oh cool! A big robot compared to Hisoutensoku! vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Guy/Travis/David/Shoe/Roy/Chieftain: Do you know what Youkai extermination is? Only easterners like me can handle it. vs. Dick/Nash: How cruel! You really hate the religion with the responsibility of barbarously terrorizing people! vs. Roxanne/Warcanine/Guerrilla: For this morphed creature from nowhere, I always involve Youkai extermination just like my friend Reimu did. vs. Byakuren: Building that temple for you makes me thankful to hopefully gain some newcomers. vs. Ichirin: Popopopo... Is that all you can say, Buddha guardian? vs. Miko: Don't you mind? I got confused to have a desire between 2 colors. vs. Futo: The Taoist cuisine sure is nice and religiously delicious! vs. Mamizou: I know Nue is your friend, right? You used to aggressively keep UFOs quite as your own urban legend. vs. Nitori: So you really love the hot springs of my shrine as a kappa. Someday, you will visit there. Other character-specific quotes to her This section is incomplete. Please help by commenting below about win quotes against this character. Billmore: If I am interfering your job as a shrine maiden, I apologize. Yet I'm going on to the next mission in Overlimits campaign. Josh: I apologize for interfering your job as a maiden. But I have to move on during our operation. Sam: Impressive work! You probably could have gotten out incidents with your investigative possibilities. Axl: Way too early to go where you came from, pretty lady! Gast: They can bury you in the temple of the unskilled shrine maiden! Landon: I appreciate for your own faithful respect. But I have to know if I bet this for fun. Captain Neo: You use such great power. Then show some gratitude for your good fortune, old friend. Butch: If your deity is real, don't she make it wind to your village? Soro: The aerial element you used is reliable to fly lighter object as technical as jet fighters. Gyro: Whee! Now this is what I like wind mostly because it makes lighter things fly just like my favorite bamboo-copter! Metal Commando: Sorry, I already have my own responsibility to perform different tasks. But eventually, it's time to proceed to another operation now. Reimu: Even if you get enough people to open a branch shrine, everyone needs to donate. Profit is an indication of faith, so you want more situations where you can exterminate youkai. I guess I need to get some more people too... Marisa: So you're really starting to get the hang of Youkai extermination, huh? Byakuren: I'll appreciate you for building me that temple. I’ve gained some new comers. Sanae: Ah, the shrine maiden who couldn't give me any scoops. Are you still running around for the mountain lately? Kaguya: The human body has a fragile soul...Those bodies live upon a huge sphere. Nitori: I always did love your shrine's hot springs. Maybe I should pay a visit some time. Kasen: Aren't you lacking in self-consciousness as a shrine maiden? Commandar Bon: Hey! You're not the one who needs more donations, private! You're just another ordinary shrine maiden! Shinmyoumaru: I don't need a god to make my wishes come true. Ending (Sanae is going to Moriya Shrine in Gensokyo and wait for Kanako Yasaka to come) Sanae: Kanako-Sama. Kanako: Yes, my servant. What do you want to explain? Sanae: I am surely knew that the great alien weapon of destruction has been entirely defeated thanks to those who came from here in Gensokyo and the Outside World. Kanako: So that was exactly your plan, isn't it? Sanae: Of course. It also honors me to say that we have a sounding victory for entirely saving Gensokyo and the rest of the Outside World. However, I wonder if another incident is coming next. (F-72 Metal Striker, XF-88 Metal Hawk and VF-85 Phoenix canonically came out from the time warp and fly away to the sky above the shrine) Sanae: What was that sound? Jet fighters? Kanako: I don't know. Sanae: Hmm... That is what I knowingly told you a while ago. Moriya: Kochiya-San! Kanako-Sama! I finally came back here to see you! Kanako: Well there you are, Moriya-San. Sanae: Moriya-Sama! It's nice to meet you again! And you are now redeemed once in a while. Moriya: Yes! I only redeemed myself because of the evil cosmic life form's destruction by us. With my return, I am also free from my curse and it's all okay now! (Moriya hugs Sanae for being a good person) Sanae: Aw. There there, good girl! Category:Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou